


It'll Be Okay

by Kend1821



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, septicpie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Bullying, Cussing, Light angst? Maybe, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Oneshot?, You can't really tell but Felix is kinda a jock, fluff at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kend1821/pseuds/Kend1821
Summary: Felix has to comfort Jack after a rough encounter with a bully at school.---(This fanfiction is High School AU. No offense is meant to Jack, Felix, Signe, or Marzia; it's purely for fun.)





	1. Chapter 1

I whimpered in fear as my tormentor lifted me up by the front of my shirt. You would think that I would be used to being picked on, but it seemed that my anxieties only grew as more time passed. When I saw the bully move his arm, I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation for a punch. Instead, though,  I heard snickering.

 

 "You're such a pussy," the bully laughed at me.

 

 "P-Please just leave me alone, " I begged.

 

 "Why should I? You're so fun to mess with, by far the best kid in the school to pick on. You're just so small and skittish."

 

 "Please," I pleaded as tears welled up in my eyes.

 

 "Are you gonna cry now, fag? I haven't even done anything."

 

 I diverted my gaze to the floor as tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to die. I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing me in my broken state.

 

 Chuckling, the tormentor pushed me back into the lockers.  I winced in pain as my frail back slammed against the cold metal. I could swear I could actually feel the bruises forming against my pale skin.

 

 "You're worthless. Say that you're worthless," he spat at me.

 

 "I-I'm worthless," I repeated. I knew it was the truth.

 

 "Damn right," he snickered.

 

 He looked around the hall, scanning the area for any witnesses. I prayed that somebody,  anybody, would see us and come to my rescue, but my prayers were ignored. The bully reeled his arm back and jabbed it into my stomach. Coughing, I slid to the ground and wrapped my arms against my sore abdomen. 

 

 "See you later Jack," he laughed before turning around and walking down the hallway.

 

 My cries turned into sobs as I was left alone in the empty hallway. Between being punched and crying, I could hardly breathe.  Panicked breaths escaped my mouth between gasps for air. My body refused to move and I was stuck leaning against the lockers.

 

 I managed to pull my legs up to my chest, sobbing into my knees. The wet denim felt like ice against my skin. My thoughts were spinning like a tornado inside of my head and it took all of my strength not to scream.

 

 I don't know how long I stayed there, but it must have been a while.  The bell rang and students flooded out of the nearby classrooms,  but I didn't care. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to ignore the commotion around me as I heard shoes squeak and locker doors slam.

 

 "Jack?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

 

 I tried to speak, but my voice refused to leave my body; all that came out was a quiet squeak. 

 

 "Shh, it's okay."

 

 A pair of slender arms wrapped around my waist as someone sat down beside me. I looked to see Felix, his face contorted in anger and pity. 

 

 "F-Felix, I can't do this," I cried out.

 

 "Shh," he repeated comfortingly.

 

 I buried my face into his shoulder,  soaking his shirt with my tears. He gently rubbed my back as I let all of my emotions out.

 

 "I-I'm so sick of this," I sniffled.

 

 "What did he do?"

 

 "...He slammed my back into the lockers, made me call myself worthless, and hit me in the stomach."

 

 "I'm going to beat the shit out of him," I could feel his fist clenching. 

 

 "Why? I-It's true. I am worthless."

 

 "Jack,  you are not worthless.  You're the most important person I've ever met. He has no right to make you feel this way about yourself."

 

 "I already feel this way on my own, and the bullies just make it even worse, " I sighed. 

 

 "What are you insecure about?"

 

 "Everything! My ugly face, my scrawny body, my shitty personality, and everything else."

 

 "First of all, you are not ugly. You have beautiful blue eyes and a nicely shaped nose and those perfectly pink lips. You're damn gorgeous. Second of all, there's nothing wrong with being skinny. Your body is perfect from your bony shoulders to your cute little hips. And third of all, and most importantly, you do not have a shitty personality. You're the sweetest, funniest person and it breaks my heart that you feel this way about yourself."

 

 "Y-you really think all of those things?" I blushed slightly.

 

 "Of course, Jack. I love you."

 

 "I love you too," I pulled my head away from his shoulder and used my arm to wipe away the tears staining my cheeks.

 

 Felix pushed my hair out of my eyes before leaning foward and planting a kiss on my forehead. My weeps grew softer and my lips curled into a weak smile as I felt his velvety lips against my temple.

 

 "I don't like it when you cry," he mumbled.

 

 "Me either," I gave a slight laugh. 

 

 "Why don't you come to my house tonight? We can play video games and cuddle and eat pizza and just forget that all of this crap happened."

 

 "That sounds like exactly what I need."

 

 Felix grinned and gently cupped my face in his hands and wiped the last of my tears away with his thumbs. My eyes drifted to his baby blue orbs and he returned my gaze, staring into my eyes as we shared a tender embrace. 

 

 "You're amazing, Jack. Never forget that." 

 

 "T-thank you."

 

 Tilting my head to the side, I leaned forward and kissed him. He seemed surprised but intrigued as our lips collided.

 

 "Somebody had a burst of confidence," he raised his eyebrow in amusement as we pulled away. 

 

"I guess your compliments boosted my ego," I giggled.

 

 "You're such a dork," he teased before pulling me closer. 

 

 "But I'm your dork," I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder. 

 

  All of the bullying and teasing didn't matter when he held me in his arms. He made me feel valued and loved and important. All the cruel jokes and physical pain faded away and he became the only thing that mattered. He was the only thing that made this damn school tolerable. We stayed there, sitting against the lockers and enjoying each other's company until the bell rang and we were forced to go to class. God, I loved Felix Kjellberg.; I loved him with all of my heart. 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix invites Jack over for a date.

My heart raced as I walked down the sidewalk and looked at the familiar house in front of me. It had the same white walls and same navy blue door and same creaky wooden steps I was accustomed to. Eagerly, I rushed down the perfectly paved driveway and up the steps before gently pounding on the front door.

Not even a minute later the door swung open to reveal Felix waiting on the other side. He pushed his messy blonde hair out of his cyan eyes before stepping aside to let me in. His slender body was covered by a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of worn sweatpants.

"Welcome to my home " he slammed the door closed and started back towards the couch.

"I've been here before, " I said with a confused look on my face.

"I was trying to be a good host," Felix chuckled slightly.

"Are we going up to your room?"

"Nope, my parents aren't home so we can just chill in the living room. Feel free to lay your stuff down," he pointed to the dining room table.

"Alright."

I slid my backpack off of my shoulders and laid it on the mahogany table. I was always impressed by Felix's house; it was so nicely decorated without being over the top. Trinkets and paintings accentuated the rooms instead of overpowering it. It was what I imagined the perfect house would look like.

"Well don't just stand there. Come sit with me," he patted the sofa cushion beside him. 1

Obeying, I made my way back to the living room and sat beside my boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around my slender shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"I love when you come over," he whispered softly.

"Well I love coming over, " I grinned.

"I'm going to give you the great night you deserve after such a bullshit day. Well, you deserve it just for being you, honestly, but especially after today."

"What's in plan for 'Felix's Super Great Night of Fun?'"

"First of all, I'm going to destroy you in some video games, " he smirked.

"Oh bullshit! Whatever we're playing I'm going to win, " I responded confidently.

"Well," he grabbed two controllers from the coffee table and handed one to me," prove it."

After he switched the console on and popped the game disc in, we sat with our eyes fixated on the screen in front of us. Our fingers were furiously mashing the buttons on our controllers as we raced to beat the other. I blocked one of his attacks and managed to get a hit in. The clock ticked faster and faster as our characters exchanged blows. Both of our health bars were draining quickly as the fight wore on.

Then, he managed to hit me with a special attack. My eyes went wide in shock as I watched my character die from the attack. A graphic cutscene started, and I shielded my eyes as his character ripped my character's spine out.

"Ha! I won!" he exclaimed proudly.

"For the first time," I teased.

"Don't be a sore loser," he laughed slightly.

I crossed my arms and playfully pouted. Laughing even harder, Felix leaned forward and went in for a kiss. Before our lips could connect, however, somebody knocked on the door and interrupted us.

"Who's that?" I questioned.

"Probably the pizza I ordered," he got up and trotted to the door.

"What kind did you get?"

"Hawaiian," Felix tipped the delivery boy before brinnging the pizza to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I thought you hated pineapple on pizza."

"I do, but I know you love it," he gave that infamous smirk.

"You didn't have to get Hawaiian-"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to get your favorite."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."

He sat back down and we both opened the box and grabbed a slice. The tangy tomato sauce tasted like heaven with the soft cheese and sweet pineapple and ham. I looked over to see Felix picking the pineapple slices off of his pizza and flicking them into the box. I couldn't help but smile; he always went the extra mile trying to make me happy.

"So," he swallowed," how are you feeling?"

"Better," I answered honestly.

"I'm glad. God, those assholes make me so mad."

"Don't get mad. It's okay, really."

 

"It's not okay, Jack. No matter how much you may think you deserve it, you don't."  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

After we got done eating, he laid down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around and gently pulled me down so that I was laying on top of him. His thin arms were wrapped around me and my head was laying on his chest. The rythmic sound of his heartbeat was comforting as it pumped into my ear.

Felix grabbed a remote from the table and flipped through the television channels before deciding to leave it on Wall-E, my favorite Disney movie. We laid in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the movie as well as each other's breathing. Every once in a while he would sneak a kiss on my forehead, causing me to giggle every single time. We laid like this for a while, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

It felt so comfortable cuddling with Felix. Before I knew it, my breaths grew slower and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Good night lovely," was the last thing I heard before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
